The Mortal Therapy
by City.Of.Weird
Summary: Just some characters from The Mortal Instruments taking some well needed therapy. Please Read.
1. Prologue

**Shadowhunter Therapy: Prologue**

 _ **I don't own TMI, sorry.**_

 _Note: Maybe a little OC_

Maryse Lightwood's pov

The Institute was running wild. Jace and Isabelle were fighting non-stop, Alec fighting with Clary, Simon yelling at Magnus about glitter, Max trying to catch Church to read magna with while Magnus telling him to stop, Mia on the verge of slapping Jordan over who knows what, with Luke in the middle trying to break it all up. Time to put a stop to all this madness.

"Luke!" I called trying to get his attention. I got a grunt in response.

"Come here, I have an idea to stop all of this. Children! Outside now!" After a few minutes when they were all outside Luke came up to me looking as if he was about to die from all the stress of their non-stop fighting. Everyone who had been around them for more than five minutes felt what he looked like. Even if some were over a hundred years old they were all acting like 5 year olds fighting over the last soccor ball in gym.

"I'll try anything Maryse, anything, just please make it stop!" Luke begged.

"We send them to therapy." I suggested. Luke just looked stunned, after a few moments it looked as id something dawned on him.

"Who so we sent them to though? We can't really send them to a mundie." Good thing I thought a head.

"But there are people with the sight. I've meet one a few years ago who works with the CIA, that will do just perfect don't you think?"

"So she's a CIA agent not a therapist, how will that help?" Luke asked.

"No, she's a therapist _for_ the CIA, they probably won't even be the worst case she's ever delt with. It's worth a shot don't you think?"

"Might as well try." I take that as the closest thing I'll get to a yes.

 **A few hours later**

"Hello, Rosemarie, do you think that I could make an appointment with you for my kids, and some of their friends. Please it's, uhhh, getting a little out of hand here."

"Ok, thanks. When should I bring them in?"

"Tomorrow morning done. I should warn you though, you have the sight,so you know all about the shadow world and stuff, well other than one of them none are mundane."

"Well, their's nine of them, one warlock, one mundie with the sight I might add, two werewolfs, and five shadowhunters. Is that ok?"

"Ok, thank you so much, we won't forget it!" After I hung up I called for the group,

"Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Mia, Jordan, Max will ya'll please come to the library." There was a chorus of yes's.

"Tomorrow morning Luke, Jocelyn, and I and all of you will be going out for a little bonding time, no exceptions understood?" They all nodded. Bonding time, yeah more like time to get you'll some help time.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the therapist

**The Mortal Therapy chapter 1**

 _ **Jace: Do you really spend most of your time writing about me?**_

 _ **Clary: He means US. *Sends Jace a sharp look***_

 _ **Jace: Yeah, I mean us whatever.**_

 _ **City of Weird (Me): Ya'll and others. As your known as shadowhunters, I am known as a fangirl. Simon should know a good bit about that, don't you Simon?**_

 _ **Simon: *Doesn't stop reading magna* *Mumbles* sure.**_

 _ **Jace: He does know that you called him a girl right? *snickers***_

 _ **Clary: *Elbows Jace***_

 _ **City of Weird: Whatever. Izzy, Maggie-bear, would you like to do the honors?**_

 _ **Jace: Maggie-bear really?**_

 _ **City of Weird: What can I say Jacey-boo, he's my favorite, but don't worry your golden, little head, your my second favorite.**_

 _ **Jace: Second, really. That just shows you have no taste. And thats an aweful nickname. *walks away***_

 _ **Magnus: What a baby! But thank you City of Weird, I love mine. You like glitter?**_

 _ **City of Weird: Who doesn't!**_

 _ **Magnus: You'll have to go with me and Izzy sometime to the mall!**_

 _ **City of Weird: Speaking of Izzy where is she? *Looks around, spots her on my phone reading Star Wars fanfiction* Oh, well. Go a head and do the honors Maggie-bear.**_

 _ **Magnus: Thank you! Please R &R, all of us would love it, and don't forget to fav or follow...maybe both, please.**_

 _ **City of Weird: Thanks, and you heard him pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top. On with the story, Oh yeah, one more thing that I REALLY hate saying, I don't own Tmi, sorry. *goes and cry's in a corner***_

 _ **Clary: She does have this laptop, though, so yeah, uhhh, bye.**_

 _ **Magnus: Sorry, I have to go comfort City of Weird, bye, thanks for reading. *walks to corner and starts comforting City of Weird***_

 _ **Third person pov**_

Luke, Jocelyn, and Maryse gathered everyone in the school bus they rented. The whole time Izzy complaining that it was "Ugly", and Simon, Clary, Magnus, Mia, and Jordan all saying that they weren't really apart of "The Family", and Maryse saying they were, and to shut it. Jace and Alec in some fight, and trying to get Max to choice a side. Before they could really get going Maryse, Luke, and Jocelyn, drugged all of them. When they woke up everyone, but the "Adults" were sitting in an office with nothing but a red rug that seemed to be glued to the floor and no-one but them in the room.

 _ **Jace's pov**_

The last thing I remeber was Jocelyn sticking a needle full of something into my shoulder, having a small smirk planted on her face. When I woke up everyone was in the room other than Luke, Jocelyn, and Maryse, and was out cold, I started to look around there was nothing other than a rug, that had to be at least as old as Max, in the room. No door, nothing, not even a window. I tried to sit up, but I had a killer head-ache and my body felt as if I had just jumped of a cliff and survived, barely. Jordan was starting to stir. Thank God someone other than myself awake. Jordan let out a loud moan.

"What happened?" Jordan asked laying down while rubbing his forhead with one hand the other still unmoved.

"I have no clue, the last thing I rember is Jocelyn stabbing me with a needle." I responded.

"Can ya'll keep it down, I feel like I just died." Clary mumbled. I turned my head to look at her. I hadn't even relized she had woken up.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Does it look like i'm ok?" She asked agitated.

"Everyone shut up. In case none of ya'll have noticed we were drugged, and put in a room with nothing, but this insult of a rug. So I think first off everyone needs to wake up. And then figure out what the hell happened." Izzy said well, nearly yelled. After that I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'God, my head hurts'.

Once everyone was up and complaining that's when things really started to go wrong.

 _ **Simon's pov**_

"Hey, Magnus can you do your hocus pocus stuff and get us out of here?" Jace asked. Of course Jace just had to say something stupid.

"I'll try Goldie-Locks, but it's not like I have to bring you with us. So stop trying to be smart, and try not to make a fool of your self." Ohhh, 3 points to Magnus for that one. About time someone told key-master over here off.

Just before Jace could make another remark Clary butted in,

"Before everyone starts fighting again, why did team bad-parenting-skills lock us up in here?"

"Looks like jace in rubbing of on you." I hissed under my breath.

"Hey!" Jace shouted at me, than everyone winced.

"Hate to add one more thing to this little problem, but my magic isn't working." After Magnus said that a door appeared out of no-where, and walked in a lady.

"Hi my names Dr. Hathaway, but you can call me Rosemarie if you feel more comfortable that way. We're all going to be knowing alot about eachother in the near future."

 **"** What do you mean 'knowing alot about eachother in the near future'?" Max asked, I think most of us forgot he was even here.

"Well, I'm your all's therapist now, and don't worry I know about the shadow world so no need to hid anything from me. Also it's useless to try and run, not even magic can get you out of this room." I started looking around and noticed that the door had disappered.

Alec who had been quite to far addressed the gaint, flashing, billboard of an elephant in the room.

"What do you mean our therapist?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but hey please don't go all killer monster on me. And I still will NOT be updating on a schedule, sorry. I just thought of this and was like hey this would go great on this sucky fanfiction**. **We are coming to the good part though. And while writing this I was listening to the theme song of, Yuuri on Ice! YAY YuuriXViktor 4-ever! Also like tottally in love with Yurio too! *Says while doing the JJ sign with her fingures, because she is in love with the show* And it's so funny that I'm writing this like right now at this second, because the book, The Shadowhunter Codex, is coming tommorrow so YAY AGAIN!**


End file.
